hadestownfandomcom-20200215-history
Orpheus
Orpheus (character) Orpheus is the main character of the 2019 musical "Hadestown". "To the world we dream about, and the one we live in now"- Orpheus in "Livin´ it up on top" Orpheus is the main character in "Hadestown". He is a poor musician who works as a waiter when he meets Eurydice. He falls deeply in love with her the moment he sees her and asks her to go home with him. We will see his journey to find her after she goes to Hadestown. Orpheus is based on the character from the greek myth with the same name. Charactersistics Orpheus is a young boy. He is a musician: sings, writes and plays the lyre. He´s writing a song that will change the world. He has the ability to see how the world should be instead of the way that it is. He is naïve, good, optimistic and sensible. By the end of the play, anyway, he´s unsure and overcome by doubt. First act Orpehus works as a waiter in a bar. He´s good friend with Hermes, who helps him as some kind of mentor. Then Eurydice appears and he falls in love with her and asks her to go home with him. We learn that Orpheus is a singer and a musician, and he is trying to write a song that will bring the world back in the tune. Eurydice is amazed by his song and the power it has. They begin to live together. The winter comes and Eurydice realizes that Orpheus cannot provide food and firewood, so she decides to go and work for Hades in Hadestown. When Orpheus finds out that she´s gone, he goes after her in order to find her. Second act Eurydice realizes that she was wrong and that Hadestown is a terrible place. Orpheus then finds her, and they´re really happy until Hades reveals the truth: Eurydice has signed a deal, so she cannot go anywhere. Orpheus is devastated, and he starts to sing about his feelings. He then hears the workers from Hadestown singing too, and he realizes that they´re on his side. So they together start a riot. When Hades finds out, he´s angry. He makes a deal with the musician: he will sing a song for him, and if Hades is moved by that song, he´ll let them go. Orpheus sings his song and Hades is moved to a point he starts dancing with his wife. The king tells Orpheus that he will let the young lovers go, but on one condition: he has to walk in front and she has to wold behind. And if he turns to see if she´s followig him, she stays in Hadestown forever. Orpheus is overcome by doubt and ultimately turns around to see if Eurydice is following too, loosing her forever. At the end we can see Orpheus kneeling and crying, having loosing his great love. Then, he comes out again in act one clothes, so the story begins again. Actors In the original concept album, Orpheus is played by Justin vernon. In the Off-Broadway production, he was played by Damon Daunno. In the Edmonton, West End and Broadway production, he´s played by Reeve Carney. John Krause is the current understudy in the Broadway production. Differences between Orpheus in the myth and in the musical Trivia Category:Charactes Category:Hadestown characters